This Secret of Mine
by Branonymous
Summary: I have kept a part of myself hidden from the world for years now. However, as my friends begin to get closer and closer, I feel that I may have to reveal it to everyone. I just hope that nothing goes wrong... Note, I don't plan on having any lemons in this story but I may change my mind, so there may be a rating change at some point. I will use profanity, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before we start, I just want to say something real quick. This is the first story, let alone fan fiction that I have ever attempted to write. I don't know how far this story will end up going, but I plan to work on it quite a bit as summer starts. Like everyone else on this site, I would love to have people review my story. Well with that out of the way, lets get to the story.**

*No POV*

A cool breeze made it's way along the river, causing a few deer to shudder. The only sounds to be heard were the rustling of leaves on the trees and the gentle rushing of the water. The herd had stopped to graze for a while and rest, as they had been travelling for a few days now. Suddenly, the deer became alert as they heard a loud snap. They immediately began to run, bolting downstream. As they got further down the river, a figure stepped out of the bushes, knowing he had no chance of catching them. He decided that he should return home, as the sun was beginning set.

After walking for about an hour and a half, he had reached his home. As he walked up to it, he shuddered slightly, and then proceeded to open the door to his house. He looked around, making sure that nothing had been disturbed. Finding everything in their places, he walked upstairs and climbed into the shower, relaxing as the water cascaded down on him. When he was done, he walked to his bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, changing into them before climbing into bed, but not wanting to sleep. The day that he had been dreading all summer was tomorrow. The first day of high school. He chuckled slightly to himself as he said, "Well Humphrey, high school can't be that bad, right?" A few minutes later he fell asleep, knowing he would have to get up early in the morning to get ready.

*Humphrey's POV* (6:00 AM)

I woke up to a loud buzzing noise, and immediately sat up in a slight panic. A few seconds later I calmed down, realizing that it was just the alarm on my phone. I quickly reached over and shut it off, then tried to fall back asleep. 'Do I really need to go to school?', I thought to myself. Not a minute later, my phone started going berserk again. 'Damn it, I forgot.' I had always been a light sleeper, so last night, I made sure to set another alarm right after the first, to ensure that I would get up and stay up.

Reaching over, I grabbed my phone and stopped the alarm once again. I then decided to check to see if I had any messages. I saw that I had a few messages from my best friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They were the best friends that I could ask for, funny, nice, non-judgmental, and best of all, they support me when I need them most. I sent a quick message to each of them, saying that I would see them at school. Rolling out of bed, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. I then walked over to the bathroom, and began to take a shower. When I was done, I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was 6 feet tall with a muscular build, not that anyone at school besides my friends knew that. I never was one to show off, but I liked to keep myself fit. Turning on the cold water, I scooped up some water and splashed it in my face. Looking up, I stared back at the icy blue eyes in the reflection. I then began to brush my dark grey, almost black, hair, finally getting it to sit how I liked about a minute later. I was wearing a grey hoodie with a large white wolf on the front of it, underneath which I wore a plain blue t-shirt. I also chose jeans like I usually do but these ones were getting rather old and had started to fade a bit.

Once I was finally ready, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door towards the center of town. I lived on the very outskirts of town, where there were few other houses. Though it was the largest town in a 100 mile radius, Jasper Park was still small compared to most cities. It was surrounded on most sides by a pretty dense forest and had a river running through it flowing from down from the north towards the southeast. The forest stretches on for miles so it often feels very isolated. After walking for fifteen minutes I found myself at the place I had been dreading to have to be at for the past few months, Jasper High.

"Hey, Humphrey!" I heard Shakey say as he and my other friends came up to greet me. Shakey was a bit on the skinny side but was also really tall, and had blonde hair with brown eyes. His real name is actually Samuel, but he got that nickname because whenever he got even the slightest bit nervous, he started to shake. A couple of jerks gave him that name a few years back but over time, the name just kinda stuck, after he stopped giving a crap about what they said and just decided to ignore them.

"Hey guys, how have you all been? I haven't seen you in weeks!" I said. 'Though that is kinda my fault honestly' I thought. I had always been kinda distant but they never seemed to mind, they just grew to appreciate the time that we spent together.

"Not bad, I think I lost a few pounds!" said Mooch. He was a bit on the larger side when it came to weight but his slightly taller than normal height made him not look that wide. He had darker brown hair and hazel eyes. Mooch was the soft guy of the group, no pun intended. He was an all around caring guy who never wanted to do anything that might cause someone else harm.

"Really? I don't see it." Salty said laughing slightly. Salty was neither a twig nor a log but somewhere in between. However, he was a bit short but he never let that get in his way. He had black hair and blue eyes, darker than mine in both respects. Salty got his nickname from the sheer number of salt shaker gags he used to pull. He was obviously the funny guy, always trying to make everyone laugh.

Just then, the bell rang and we all began to walk into the building. We then split up as we didn't have any of our first classes together. My first class was English. I had always done well in school but I hated English classes the most because I hated to write papers. However, I quickly realized that this class may not be as bad as I had initially expected. I looked up towards the seating chart displayed on the screen and found that I was sitting in the corner of the room, as far away from the door as possible. Normally I would have hated that seat because I tend to like to be towards the front but I noticed who was sitting next to me, Kate Anderson.

I have had a crush on her since I first met her in middle school. She was beautiful. Kate was slightly shorter than I was, about five feet, eight inches tall, and had your typical cheerleader like build, though she wasn't actually one of them. She has light blonde hair that cascades down to her shoulders and bright green eyes that leave me mesmerized whenever I see them. Her personality was also amazing, she was caring and never took advantage of anyone in any situation, always trying to help others. Most girls our age would try to use their looks to their advantage, but not her, she seemed almost oblivious to how gorgeous she was. I was quickly shaken out of my trance as the bell to signal that the period was starting rang.

The class passed by quickly as it was the first day and all we did was go through the attendance and go over the basic rules. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. As I was getting up, I noticed that Kate had forgotten her planner. I grabbed it and headed towards the front of the room where she was, talking to the teacher. I waited until she was done an then said, "Hey Kate, I think you forgot something."

She turned around and looked at me slightly confused, then looked down at her planner in my hand and smiled at me. "Thanks..." she said trying to remember something.

"Humphrey Jones." I said to her, because I knew she was trying to remember my name.

"Right, right! Thanks again Humphrey, my parents would've killed me if I lost this." she said annoyed.

"Oh, and why would that be? If you don't mind me asking that is." I asked.

She let out a slight huff and then said, "My parents are forcing me to write down basically everything that goes on in each of my classes to make sure that I don't miss anything."

"Ah, I see. Well anyways, I have to head off to my next class. See ya!" I said, waving goodbye.

"Bye Humphrey!" She said, headed off in the other direction.

(3:00 PM)

The rest of the day went by smoothly, as nothing truly important was happening today. However, I kept finding my mind wandering back towards Kate. 'Oh well, I highly doubt that she's interested in me. Hell, she didn't even remember my name.' I thought to myself as I was walking home. When I finally got home, I set my stuff in my room and then headed out to my backyard which borders the forest. As I walked I shuddered, and headed out to the place that I loved.

**Well, what do you think? I have yet to get to the actual secret yet, but I plan on revealing it soon. You can try to guess as to what it is, I don't think it is that difficult to figure out, but that's because I am the writer. At any rate, please review and follow if you are interested. I don't know how long this story may end up being, but I plan on continuing it for as long as I can.**

**Sincerely,**

**Branonymous**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm actually quite happy about how many people seem to be enjoying my story. I would like to thank Phantomtwriter and Xxthe dark shadowxX, as well as the one guest that reviewed, for the, well, reviews. I am going to reveal the secret in this chapter, but as I'm typing this intro, I have yet to figure out exactly how I'll present it. Well, anyways, lets get to the story.**

*Humphrey's POV* (3:30 PM)

I continued to walk through the forest, practically following an invisible path. I have spent so much time here, I don't even need to think about where I am going, I just end up where I want. The forest surrounding the town is as much my home as my actual house. I had spent many nights in this forest, sometimes an entire week. As I was walking, I found a few deer tracks, heading further north. I began following them, hoping to catch myself some food. Keeping an eye out for the deer, my mind begins to wander towards school again.

It isn't that I have any problems with classes, I've always had straight A's. I also enjoy my classes for the most part. My schedule works out pretty well for the most part, having Phys Ed. at the end of the day is definitely better than having it right at the beginning. All of my classes should be really easy this year because I have four core classes, English, Math, Science, and Social Studies, as well as my two electives, Phys Ed. and Technical Drawing. Jasper High only has one requirement other than the core classes and that is two semesters of Phys Ed., consisting of Health, as well as Fitness or something equivalent to the Fitness section, such as a few years of Marching Band.

I just have issues with certain people. One of these people is Avery Jacobs, the quarterback for the school's Varsity team. He stands slightly taller than I do at six foot two with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He thinks he is better than everyone else because even though he is a Sophomore, he is on the Varsity team which doesn't normally happen. However, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. In fact he may as well be a club in that respect. The only reason he has managed to pass his classes is because he bullies other kids into doing the homework for him. I used to be one of the ones that did his homework, but I got fed up with it and stood up to him. He didn't like that but he was smart enough to know that, not only could I rat him out for this, but I was also stronger than I looked.

One person that I would really like to get to know better is Kate. We have had several classes together and talked on occasion but nothing else. I do know that she is a cheerleader, and a good one at that. She is also smarter than most people think, considering that she's a blonde. I personally don't believe in those stereotypes as the seldom hold any sort of truth. She has grades that are as good as mine, and she works really hard to get them. She is also absolutely beautiful, what with her light blonde hair, spring green eyes, gentle curves...

'Focus Humphrey!' I think to myself. 'I need to catch some food soon, my stash is getting a bit low, I have a few days worth of food left but it can't hurt to have more. I don't have time to think about her right now.' I stop walking, shake my head, and make sure that I'm still following the tracks. I see that I am still on track and I begin to scan the forest, hoping to see my prey. Seeing nothing, I continued following the trail.

*No POV* (4:30)

Looking forward, he see the herd that he had been tracking in the clearing ahead. He knew that he had to be careful as his grey and white fur stood out against the forest. However, that had never never stopped him. As a wolf, he was practically built for hunting. Standing nearly three feet tall, he was sleek and even more muscular in this form. He wasn't entirely sure what allowed him to enter this form, but he was grateful for it, as, without it, he would probably be dead right now. While in this form, he was much faster and even recovered from minor injuries at a faster rate. However, he spent as much time as he could as the wolf because it just felt more, right. He felt free as the wolf, able to do almost anything he wanted. Right now though, he was focused on the hunt.

*Humphrey's POV*

I stalked through the nearby bushes, trying to get closer to them. Once I got closer, I began to decide on a target. I knew that my chances of taking down a buck weren't that great as the distance was still a bit large, about twenty feet. At that distance, the deer would more than likely have the time to react and start running away. However, at top speed, I am slightly faster than a deer, so I decide to risk it as it would keep my stash full for a bit longer.

I chose the closest buck to the edge of the clearing, and got into position, ready to bolt. He was facing away from me like most of the herd, so I'd have a greater chance of surprising it. As I lowered myself, I felt a jolt travel through my body, excitement running through me. 'I love this!' I thought to myself as I got ready to attack. All was still, as if time itself had frozen. I then pushed off the ground and began to run at the buck.

Suddenly, I heard a scream off in the distance. I quickly skidded to a stop and turned my head around, trying to find the source of the scream. The deer began to panic and ran away once again. 'Damn, that's two days in a row!' I thought, frustrated. 'But anyways, I need to see what's going on.' Just then, I heard the scream again and ran towards the source. As I got close, I slowed down, wanting to find out what was going on before rushing in. I stopped at the top of a slight hill, and looking below I could see a small group of wolves. Looking closer, I saw another wolf, surround by the others and backed up against the rock, barely standing due to severe wounds.

"Why are you doing this?" said the injured wolf. I could tell from the voice that it was a female. The other wolves just began to chuckle. Then one of them, a black furred wolf who seemed to be the leader of the group, spoke up. "Why you ask?" he said as he walked closer to her. She tried backing away but couldn't, and then whimpered in pain. "We are doing this because it's fun!" he yelled, smiling as he drew his paw into the air, then brought it back hard across her face, resulting in another scream. She had received three scratch marks along the left side of her muzzle from the stike, starting near her eye and ending towards her snout.

I knew I couldn't just stand there, so I began to think. Rushing in there obviously wasn't an option as I stood no chance against five other wolves. 'Think Humphrey, think!' I shouted mentally, racking my brain for a solution. Just then, I had an idea. It was a crazy idea but it was better than nothing. I ran down the opposite side of the hill from them and prepared myself. She then screamed again and I knew I had to act fast.

"Hey, I think the screaming is coming from over here! Come on guys!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and I then began running up the hill and stopped at the top once again. I saw the wolves down below in a slight panic, looking for the source of the yell. The leader then spotted me and said to group, "Shit, we've got to get out of here!" They then began to run off, and I shouted "Hurry up! There is an injured wolf and the attackers are getting away!" I shouted, trying to make it seem more convincing. I then ran down to the she wolf, only to find her unconscious. I looked towards where her attackers ran and saw them running and not looking back.

Seeing this, I sighed in relief. Then I looked back towards the wolf lying on the ground near me, a small pool of blood beginning to for around her. Knowing that she would probably die without help, I got underneath her, lifted her up, and began the long trek home. I would have to patch her up there and try to convince her to stay while she healed, because I feared that they would attack her again, and if they did, then she would most certainly die.

**Well, what do you think? It's a bit shorter than the first but I wanted to introduce both the secret of Humphrey being a wolf (not that it was a huge secret) and an OC that I had come up with. I've been bouncing around a few names for her, but I'm open to suggestions. I have plans for her, I just hope that I can manage to write them out successfully. I also need to do some stuff with the other characters, such as Kate and the guys. But that will have to wait until future chapters. Oh, and to that guest that reviewed the first chapter, I know that the high school stories often involve Humphrey being part wolf, as in anthro, but I personally have only seen one other story that has him actually transform into a wolf. If you could point out a few of those ones, that would be awesome. Well at any rate, I hope that you enjoyed reading and if you did, follow, fave, or review it! Seeing those first few follows, faves, and reviews made me really want to keep working on this, so I will try to update it as much as I can. However, I am in college right now, and Finals week is coming up pretty soon, so I may go dark for a bit.**

**Sincerely,**

**Branonymous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, once again, thanks for all the reviews, follow, and faves. You guys seem to be enjoying this story so far. Okay, before we get to the story, I just want to let you guys know I went back to the previous chapter and did some quick edits, the biggest thing is that I changed the 'jock/bully' character from Garth to an OC who I named Avery. Garth will be in the story, just at a later time with a different role. The rest of the edits were just minor things, such as putting Humphrey and Co. in Sophomore year, making them all about sixteen years old. Well, I'm going to try to make this chapter a bit longer, hopefully get towards three thousand words. Anyways, lets get to the story, shall we?**

*Humphrey's POV* (6:30 PM)

Finally reaching my house, I set the she wolf down as gently as possible, exhausted. I shifted back into my human form and went to open my back door. Then, I went back to her and carefully picked her up. Moving into my house, I set her down in the middle of my living room, since it was the only room that I could get her to that was also open enough for me to work in.

Then, I ran upstairs to my bathroom and grabbed a large first aid kit and some smaller hand towels. I never really had any use for the kit so I knew it would have what I needed. Knowing that time was of the essence, I ran down the stairs, nearly falling. As I reached the living room, I set the stuff down near her and got to work.

First off, I needed to know the severity of her wounds. The claw marks running across her face, though they looked painful, were not that deep. Moving towards her body, I could see several gashes. There were a few along her side, some deeper than others. However, the worst of them was a deep, long cut along her foreleg. Seeing this, I knew she wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

Reaching over to the kit, I pulled out some gauze, some antibiotic ointment, antiseptic wipes, and some adhesive tape. I opened up a package of wipes and began cleaning the gashes as best as I could. As I was doing this, her body tensed up a bit, probably due to the pain. After doing this, I began to take some of the ointment and put some on the cuts, focusing on the deeper ones. Finally, I wrapped up the cuts that I could, making sure to be careful with the one on her foreleg, placing some of the hand towels over the cuts to help with the bleeding.

Seeing that I done all that I could on her left side, I rolled her over gently and began to check her right. 'At least this side doesn't seem nearly as bad' I sighed, thinking to myself. There were fewer cuts on this side overall and they didn't seem as deep. Looking towards her back leg, I let out a faint gasp.

There was a series of long gashes, all of which were pretty deep, running down her rear leg. I needed to take care of this one immediately, as it was bleeding quite badly. I went through the same process as the rest of the cuts, but the amount of blood that she was losing was making me worry. After I was done wrapping up that, I moved to the rest of the cuts.

Finally done cleaning and wrapping her wounds, I ran up to my room and grabbed some spare blankets. I was going to make a bed for her, as I knew sleeping on a bare wooden floor isn't that comfortable. Plus, it would be a bit easier to take care of later.

Coming back downstairs, I set the blankets down in the living room and lifted her onto them. As I set her down, I began to take notice of her appearance, as I had been to focused on her injuries to appreciate her beauty. She was about the same size as I was in my wolf form, maybe an inch or two shorter. She was a bit on the thin side but also seemed rather muscular. Her fur was multicolored, starting at a light brown on her back, changing to a to a very light grey as it reached her stomach. Her legs were as white as snow, along with the tips of her ears. The rest of her head matched her back and her tail was similar as well.

"Alright, time to clean this mess up." I said, looking at the floor around me. There was a bit of blood pooled up where I had her before as well as miscellaneous garbage left from the stuff I had used. Once I was done cleaning everything up, I looked at myself deciding immediately that I needed to take a shower. My clothes and arms were splashed with blood.

Making my way upstairs, I went into the bathroom, threw my blood stained clothes into the hamper, hopped into the shower, and started to think. 'Well, she seems to be okay, but how will she react? I mean, she's in a house, has strange things wrapped around her, and doesn't know how she got here. How in the hell am I going to explain this to her?' I thought in a near panic. Taking a deep breath, I calmed down. 'I'll just have to cross that barrier when I reach it.' Once I was done, I dried off and headed to my room, grabbing some pajamas. Then, I made my way into the kitchen to get some food.

Checking the fridge, I grabbed some eggs, peppers, onions, and then a little bit of venison from the freezer, having decided to make some scrambled eggs. I then grabbed a frying pan and set it on the stove. I set the stove to high and put the venison in first. It was already ground up as I have a deal with the local butcher to give him a portion of the meat in exchange for preparing it how I want. Once the meat had gotten cooked a bit, I added everything else and finished cooking it.

I walked into the living room with my food, setting it down on the couch. I checked on the she wolf again, finding that she was still alright, considering her injuries. 'Who the hell were those wolves attacking her? I've spent weeks out there but I haven't seen or smelled them once. I guess I'll have to ask her when she wakes up, if she does.' I thought to myself. Sitting back down on the couch, I ate my eggs and relaxed.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was already 8:15 PM. I decided to sleep down here on the couch so that I could try to calm her down if she woke up. I shifted back into my wolf form and got comfortable, just in case she woke up. Glancing over at her, I once again admired her beauty. I quickly shook my head and tried to fall asleep. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a bit hectic.

*Her POV* (11:00 AM)

I slowly came to, whimpering as I felt pain all over. I was laying on something soft, but what? I opened my eyes slowly as I rolled onto my stomach, as it was very bright. Trying to stand up, I felt a massive jolt of pain shoot through my body, causing me to fall back to the floor. As my eyes adjusted, I began observing my surroundings. I started panicking, wondering where the hell I was. I had ended up in a human's home but how? I racked my brain trying to remember what had happened.

*Her POV* (Flashback to yesterday)

I had been running around the forest, lost, for about an hour. I ran after the pack I was in was attacked. We were a small group of about ten wolves. Food was plentiful and nobody bothered us. We had been seemingly alone in the area for a few months.

Just earlier today however, a group of about 8 wolves attacked our small hunting group, and made their way to the makeshift feeding grounds. They wasted no time talking. After just a few minutes, they had killed all but me, my sister Jessica, and Lucas, while only one of their own was injured to to point of collapse. Though we were all capable hunters, Lucas was the only one of us who had any sort of practice when it came to fighting. We were hiding in some nearby bushes, hoping we wouldn't be noticed.

"You two need to get out of here! Run! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Lucas whispered to us. "You can't possibly think that you can take on that many wolves by yourself do you?" Jessica whispered back. "I know, that's exactly why I'm going to be the distraction while you girls get out of here. Lets face it, I'm the only one of us here that could possibly fill this role." he replied.

Knowing he was right, I lowered my head in sadness, starting to cry, and said, "Thank you. Please, try your hardest to get away, if you can." Sighing slightly, he said, "You know I will." He hugged us and then took off running, gaining the attention of our attackers. Jessica and I waited a few seconds before we bolted in the opposite direction. Then I heard one of the wolves shout, "Hey, we've got two more running over here!"

"Shit, keep running!" I yelled to my sister who was slightly behind me. She was younger and smaller than I was so she couldn't run as fast. Luckily, we had a pretty large head start. Turning my head around real quick I knew that wouldn't last very long.

We continued running until we came to a river. We both dove in and started swimming across, knowing we had no other chance. Once we got across, I turned around and saw that they were still chasing us. Running into the forest, I knew it was only a matter of time until they caught us. I then tackled Jessica into a group of bushes and whispered, "Stay here, I'm going to get them to follow me. Once they are gone, run. Head towards the city but don't get to close. Once I lose these assholes, I'll find you. Alright?" She looked at me wide eyed, tears starting to roll down her muzzle, and nodded slowly. I hugged her before saying goodbye.

After emerging from the bushes, I made sure to draw their attentions and bolted. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to run. After running for a while, I was exhausted. I stopped near a large rock before looking behind me. I didn't see anyone so I began to relax. Just then, I heard a branch snap. I looked towards the source of the sound only to see a wolf jumping at me ready to attack. He tackled me and scratched my foreleg, preventing me from running, and causing me to scream.

Several other wolves came out of the nearby bushes and began attacking me mercilessly. One of them made a large gash in my back leg, causing me to scream again. "Well, we found you. Now, where is the other girly at?" The black one said with an evil smile. "I'm not going to tell you, I'd rather die." I said back to him, my voice ragged due to the pain I was in. "Alright have it your way." he said, walking towards me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked them, trying to stall for time even though it was pointless. They all just laughed. The black one then said, "Why you ask?". Knowing he was going to strike again, I tried backing away, only to bump into the rock behind me. He then raised his paw, readying his strike. "We do it because it's fun!" he said as he brought his claws against my face, causing me to scream yet again.

Then he lowered his stance, preparing to pounce once again. He leaped at me, knocking me to the ground, forcing the air out of me in a scream. As I collapsed to the ground, I heard someone yelling in the distance. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but just before I blacked out, I saw a grey and white wolf atop a nearby hill.

*Her POV* (Present time)

'Alright, that explains the pain I'm feeling, but how did I end up in this place?' I thought in a near panic. I then heard some noises coming from another area of the house. I heard some clicking noises almost like claws tapping stones. I looked towards the opening, seeing that same grey and white wolf enter the room. He looked at me smiling, and walked towards me. I started to panic a bit, trying to back away. Seeing this, he stopped walking and said in a gentle voice, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm the one that patched you up." I looked at the bandages, letting the breath that I had been holding out.

"Thank you." I said. "No problem, I couldn't just sit by and watch someone die. The name's Humphrey by the way." he replied. "Thanks again Humphrey, my name is Michaela, but you can call me Micha. But anyways, where are we? Why are we in a human home?"

*Humphrey's POV*

"Well Micha, as for where we are, we are in the town of Jasper. As for why we are in this house, well, this is my house." She looked at me confused, asking, "What do you mean, _your_ house?" Knowing that I would have to reveal my secret to her sooner or later, I asked her, "Do you really want to know?" She nodded slowly. "Alright then. But first, lets get you some food, I'm sure you're hungry." Sure enough, her stomach growled slightly, causing her to blush slightly, and making me chuckle. "Okay, you wait here, I'll go grab some deer I caught the other day." I said to her, making my way to the kitchen.

Luckily, I had a feeling that she was going to wake up soon, so I had already pulled out a decent sized slab of meat to let it thaw. Standing up on my hind legs, using the counter to balance myself, I grabbed the meat and brought it back to her. As soon as I entered the room, she looked at me and, seeing the food, her mouth started to water, almost to the point of drooling. I set it down in front of her, backing away as she dug in.

Knowing that she wanted an explanation as to why she was in a house, I sat down nearby and began speaking. "Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know on one condition. That condition is, no matter what happens, you don't freak out." Looking up from her food, she stared at me with her hazel eyes, with a hint of confusion. After thinking about it for a few seconds, she nodded her head.

"Okay, first things first, we are in Jasper but at the city limits, right next to the forest. We are about fifteen minutes away from the center of the city. As to how I saved you, as you can probably tell, I am not part of a pack. I only pretended that I was to try and scare the off to save you, and it worked. Finally, this house... is my house as simple as that. I used to share it with the rest of my family, but they died a few years ago." I saw her ears flatten a bit, probably because she felt sad for me. "Even so, I haven't had any issues."

"But how does a wolf come to own a human home?" she asked, still rightfully confused. I sighed, and simply stated, "Because I am not really a wolf." Upon hearing this, she just stared at me even more confused. "What do you mean? Of course you are a wolf, I know what a wolf looks like and there is one sitting right in front of me."

"Well, that is because I can choose to be either a wolf or a human at any time." I said. "What?" she said, starting to chuckle. "Thanks for saving me and for the food as well, but if you think I'm going to believe that, you must be crazy."

Knowing that this was going to happen, I sat up from my spot, walked over to the middle of the room and shifted to my human form. Luckily for me, whenever I switch back to this form, the clothes that I was wearing before I transformed, reappear on me in the same condition as before. Looking down at her I saw her eyes grow wide again in absolute panic, not able to comprehend what had just happened. Shifting back to my wolf form, I said, "Do you believe me now, Micah?"

She just continued to stare at me, panicking. As I sat there she began to calm down, eventually nodding her head. "Alright, now that that is over, why don't you tell me how you ended up in that situation yesterday?" Still in a bit of a daze, she just nodded again, starting her story about a minute later.

(Half an hour later)

"That's really odd, I've wandered these areas for a few years now and I've never had any issues with other wolves. In fact, I've hardly ever seen any others and those that I have wanted nothing to do with me." I said, trying to think as to why they would just suddenly attack. "At any rate, I need to find Jessica and make sure she is alright. She's the only family that I have." she said, starting to break down into tears. Seeing this, I moved closer to her and brought her into a hug letting her cry on my shoulder. "It's alright, I'm sure that she's fine. In fact, she is probably more worried about you than herself, considering that you basically sacrificed yourself to save her." I said, trying to comfort her.

Looking at the time, I saw that it was only about noon. "I'll tell you what, I could go looking for her if you want. If she made her way towards the city, I should be able to find her. Plus those wolves that attacked you are probably long gone. She shouldn't be in any danger." She looked up at me, tears still dripping from her eyes and said, "You would do that? Please, she isn't that strong and has no experience when it comes to living on her own." Staring back into her eyes, I replied, "Of course, I don't want any of my friends to lose their family. It's something that I would never wish upon anyone."

"Thank you!" she cried, hugging me closer. After a few seconds, she let go, blushing heavily. "Alright, I'll head out now. I'll start on the other end of town and make my way back here. I should be back in about four hours. For now, just relax. You need to let your wounds heal." Nodding, she began to lay back down as I made my way to the front door, shifting to my human form. Walking out the door, I made my way through town, preparing myself for a long search.

**Alright, that one was a good bit longer than the other two, in fact, it was almost twice as long, and I'm happy with how it turned out. I think that I'm going to try to make all the chapters about this long from now on. A few little things real quick, the whole part with the scrambled eggs was to show that he has money to get food and is able to cook. Also, her name is pronounced 'Mih-kay-lah', the nickname being 'My-kah'. I felt like putting that there just to make sure her name is pronounced properly. To the guest that reviewed once again, could you please make an account so I can talk with you easier? It's kind of hard to chat with you when I can only talk to you when I post a chapter. At any rate, please review to let me know if you liked it, and follow/fave if you think my story deserves it. Thank you all for the support!**

**Sincerely,**

**Branonymous**


	4. Chapter 4

**First things first, as always, thank you all for the faves, follows, and reviews. No matter how many of them I get, I will always appreciate them, and read every review. Second, this one is to Lonewolf as they asked me to call them, I have in fact read all of the other stories that you have mentioned (The one that you couldn't remember the name of was, When Love is Your Only Motivation), and loved them. I wish that my stories were as good as those ones, but to me, any praise is more than enough. Finally, thank you for sticking around. I've had a lot going on the past two weeks, what with college, finals, and heading back home for the first time since January which is why this update has taken so long and why it is a bit short. I also have an idea for another story, a Humphrey runs away kind of story, as well as another one that isn't A&amp;O related, but I think I might wait until I'm done with this one, whenever that will be. Anyways, lets get to the story shall we?**

*Humphrey's POV* (12:05 PM)

I made my way out of the house, dressed in a plain black hoodie and a pair of jeans. Knowing that I could get into trouble if I walked anywhere near the center of town, considering that I was supposed to be in school right now, I walked around the edge of town. As I was walking I thought about the events that had come to pass over the past two days.

'What am I going to do? I've got an injured wolf in my house, who I need to let heal, obviously. There isn't anything I can do about that now, I already committed myself to that once I saved her from those wolves. Speaking of those wolves, who were they? I have never met any aggressive wolves in the area. Most that I met were rather friendly, living on their own or in small groups. Any who weren't friendly seemed to be indifferent to me. I'd have to ask Victor if I happen to see him. He should know something about them.'

'What kind of excuse could I possibly come up with as to why I wasn't in school today, the second day of school? I obviously couldn't tell them the truth, that I rescued a wolf from a group of larger wolves, brought her back to my house and cleaned and bandaged her wounds. Not only would that be almost unbelievable, but anyone that did believe it would want to see her. No, I had to come up with something else.'

'However, what is worrying me the most is what Micah thinks of me. She's probably freaking out right now about the whole thing, I mean I certainly would be. Waking up in a place that you were probably never supposed to be in and with some random person who can transform between a man and a wolf at will, who is taking care of them for seemingly no reason. Overall though, she seems to be taking the entire situation pretty well, with the exception of her sister. I hope I can find her, they are both certainly worried about each other, neither of them knowing where the other is or even if they are alive.'

I shook my head knowing, that I shouldn't be thinking like that. I was going to reunite the sisters no matter what. I know the pain of losing someone you love, and like I told Micah, that is something that I would wish upon no one. However, I don't want to think about them right now. If I start doing that, I might just break down.

I took a deep breath and headed out into the forest, having made my way around the city. Walking a bit further, I made sure that I was out of sight of anyone within town before I transformed. This form was much better suited to the task at hand. I'm much faster, have higher endurance, and have heightened senses. If I wanted to stand any chance of finding Jessica, I needed to use all of these to my advantage. I kept walking until I was about three miles out, then turned and followed the curve of the town before turning towards the town. Once I got a bit closer, I turned again and walked a bit further before turning once again, this time away from the town.

Whilst continuing this pattern, I made sure to keep my eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. Micah had given me a description of her sister so I would have a better chance at recognizing her. She was about the same size as Micah with brown fur, much darker than Micah's. However, she had hazel eyes just like her sister. But anyways, whether it be Jessica or some other wolf, if they were in the area, I was going to find them. Someone in the area had to know something about those wolves that attacked Micah's pack.

After walking for about an hour and a half with no results, I came across a set of tracks. I began to follow them, quickly picking up the scent. Once I began following the scent, I knew immediately who I was tracking. Knowing that this was the best lead that I had, I ran off in the direction of the scent, hoping to find what I was looking for. About five minutes later, I came upon a solid white wolf sitting at a small stream. I walked up to him silently, hoping to scare him. As I reached him, he was seemingly lost in thought, so I took the opportunity to get really close before shouting in his ear.

"Boo!" I yelled, hoping to scare him. However, he just stood there, as if he hadn't heard anything. I stood there for a minute in disbelief, wondering what he was doing. Then I just sat there next to him trying to see what he might be looking at. Not being able to discern what it was, I knew immediately what he was doing. I've never seen him like this before but he told me about it. He would often get so lost in thought that he was pretty much unable to hear or even see anything. Normally I would have waited for him to come back to his senses but I needed to find Jessica.

"Hey, Victor!" I yelled as I started to shake him, trying to get his attention. "What? What's going on?" he said, panicking. Turning around, he saw me standing there with a big smile on my face. "Ah, it's just you Humphrey. Scared the crap out of me!" he stated, chuckling slightly. I laughed at this before saying, "It's good to see you old guy." Victor was probably the oldest wolf in the area, in terms of maturity. I'm actually a few years older than him, as I'm sixteen and he's about twelve. However, he thinks that I'm only about four years old, and I let him think this because I would have to let him know my secret otherwise. Plus, in all honesty, if he were a human, he would be equivalent to about fifty to sixty years old. Victor knows this area like the back of his hand and little goes on around here without him knowing about it.

"What have you been up to boy? It's been weeks since I last saw you!" he asked. It's true, I don't see him that often, he tends to stay a little ways away from the city, and on the opposite side that I hunt on. "Nothing much, surviving as usual. Although, something did happen yesterday." I replied. "Oh yeah? What was it?" he asked. "Well, a group of wolves, not sure exactly how many, attacked a small pack somewhere on the other side of the city. I was out hunting when I heard a scream of pain. I made my way over there and found group of wolves surrounding another wolf. She was severely injured and at risk of death so I did what I could. I pulled off a huge bluff, tricking them into thinking there were more wolves just behind me. They then ran and I brought her back to my home and patched her up. She woke up earlier today and said that there were, at most, two others who survived. I'm out here looking for one of them now."

"Damn man, that's crazy. They must be new to the area because I've never met any wolves in the area that would willingly kill another." he said, lowering his head slightly. "But anyways, you said you were looking for someone? You got a name or description to work off of?" "Yeah, her name is Jessica, she is the sister of the girl I saved from those other wolves. She has brown fur, hazel eyes, and is a bit smaller than you or I. Her sister distracted the wolves so that she could escape and told her to make her way towards the city and wait for her. I started over on this side of the forest so that I could make my way back to my home faster." I replied, hoping that he would know something.

Upon hearing this information, he put a smile on his face. "Well boy, you're in luck, I think I know just who you're talking about. I saw her late yesterday, running just a little ways away from here. I tried to follow her and ask her what was going on, but when she saw me she just ran. Now I understand why, poor girl." My ears immediately perked up as I began to say, "That's great! Let's go find her. After that, I can reunite the two of them."

We began running to the area that Victor had last seen her, hoping to get a scent. The area we stopped at was a bit further along the arc and just a bit outside of the distance from the city that I was checking in. 'It's a good thing that I found Victor or I would've never found this.' I thought to myself. We both began to sniff the area, before I picked up the scent that was unmistakably female. I began to run after it, Victor just behind me. After following the trail for about fifteen minutes, we noticed a faintly different smell. It only took us seconds to realize what was going on. "Victor, looks like she's being followed! We need to hurry!" I shouted back at him as I began to pick up my speed. "I know!" he yelled back, as he tried to keep up with me. 'I hope we're not too late.' I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, first off, I want to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been adjusting to a different schedule at home and I've also been trying to find a summer job. However, I do not plan on abandoning this story anytime soon... I think. I just feel that I may have jumped towards an idea of mine a bit too quickly, not quite sure yet, and I've been trying to think of a way to work around it. Anyways, lets get to the story.**

*Micah's POV* (4:00 PM)

'Why is it that in a matter of one day that my life gets almost completely different? First, all but maybe one of my closest friends, damn near family, die. Then, I almost die protecting the only family I have left. And to top it all off, I'm living in a human home that is owned by a wolf who can turn into a human, or vice-versa... Gah! Why does that matter? My sister is out there all alone... I hope he can find her... Please, find her...'

'But... can I trust him? I mean I know he saved my life and all but... why? He said that he didn't want any of his friends to lose parts of their family, and he mentioned that he had lost his a little while back. Does that mean he considers me a friend?' My ears lifted up at the thought but I immediately stopped the feeling, reminding myself of the situation. 'I doubt it, after all, he hardly knows me. We haven't exactly had the time to get to know each other. The first thing he does is save my life, then patches me up, watches over me, and feeds me. Then, to top it all off, he goes out to look for Jess. Again, why?'

The more I think about it, the less sense I make of it. I've basically been nothing but a burden to him and yet he continues to help me. "Probably just because he thinks I'm pretty or something and thinks he can get something in return." I said, scowling slightly. "If that's the case, as soon as I can move, I'm out of here."

Just then, I heard movement towards the back of the house. "Is that you Humphrey?" I asked. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I woke you up, this door is really noisy." "No, it's fine, I was already up." He walked into the room and looked at me with a slight smile. "You feeling alright?" he asked looking over my wounds.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell but other than that, I'm fine. But, anyways... did you find her?" I asked hopefully. His ears flattened and he looked down towards the ground. "Sadly, no. We didn't find her. We managed to find what we thought was her scent, but we lost it at a stream." he replied quietly. I flattened my own ears as well, saddened by the news. Then, I realized something.

"Wait, you said 'we', as in more than just you. Who else was looking?" I asked questioningly. "Ah, well the 'we' is referring to my friend Victor and myself. I met him during my search and explained the situation. Luckily, he believed he had seen her earlier, or at least a wolf that looked like her. She ran away at the site of him when he tried to approach her, noticing she was in a state of panic. He lead me back to the area and that where we found her scent and we began to follow it. After a while we came to the stream. It was then that I realized the time and made my way back here to check on you. He's still out there looking for her." I heard him mumble something, but there was something else bothering me.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" I asked. "Something about his name bothers me but I'm not sure why. I know he wasn't part of the attack or anything like that but I still feel like I'm forgetting something." He just looked back at me and nodded, saying, "Yeah, I'm sure. I've known him for a couple of years now. He's rather old and has lived in this area his entire life. It wouldn't be strange if you've heard of him before, pretty much every wolf in the area knows him." I nodded at this, but even so... I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something.

"But anyways, you probably have to go don't you?" he asked. "What do you mean go?" I replied confused. 'Is he trying to get rid of me?' I thought. "I mean _go_." he said, emphasizing the go. It took me a moment before I understood. Then it hit me. I really did have to go, but I was sound asleep until just a bit ago and then I immediately distracted myself with thoughts of the past day. "Yes... I do." I replied, slightly embarrassed. "I'd ask if you think you could walk..." he then looked at the bandages across my body. "... but I think we both know the answer to that question."

I nodded as he walked over to me, before he changed into a human. I stared at him for a moment, shocked. Then I remembered earlier. 'Geez, that is going to take some getting used to.' He wrapped his arms around me, causing me to blush slightly, then carefully began to pick me up, making sure to touch as few of the scratches as possible. Even so I let out a yelp due to the pain. Noticing this, he set me back down and turned back into a wolf and looked at me worried. "You okay?" he asked, concern coating his voice. "Yeah, like I said earlier it just hurts like hell." I said, wincing due to the sheer amount of pain.

"Alright, lets try this again." he said as he began to pick me up again. This time however, he picked me up like a log, putting both of his arms underneath me. As he carried me to the back of the house, I looked around having seen nothing other than the front room before. Everything seemed really neat, nothing out of place. Reaching the back door, he struggled with it, seeing as he was carrying me.

Once he got it open, he set me down onto the grass before changing back into a wolf. "Well I'll leave you to it, call me when you're done." he said, walking out towards the forest. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "Just for a quick walk, I'll be back in a minute." he replied, looking back at me. A moment later, he was gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

'I hope Jessica is alright, it's been a whole day since we were attacked... I wonder if that was her that this... Victor saw. I know I have heard that name before somewhere, but where?' No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't place a face to the name. Oh well, it'll come to me eventually.'

*Humphrey's POV*

'Should I tell her about those other wolves that may be following Jessica? No, she'd only get even more worried then. Right now though, I just need to get through the rest of the day and prepare for school tomorrow. I know that the first day of school is supposed to be eventful, but this?' I chuckled to myself before I hear Micah call me. Once I got back to her I brought her back into the house without complications and put her back in the living room. Then my stomach began to growl.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." she said, smiling at me. "Yeah, a bit. I mean I did go searching for your sister for a few hours, and a good bit of that consisted of running." I replied, sticking my tongue out at her. "Thank you by the way, it really means a lot to me." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for." "How can we be friends when we hardly know each other? We've barely even talked!" she said, shocked. I looked her in the eyes saying, "I know what it's like to lose your family, and I know that having a friend makes a world of difference." I said as I walked over to her and hugged her. She then started to cry into my shoulder.

We sat like that for a minute, not only to comfort her but myself. I seldom talked about my family and nobody at school ever brought it up. As sad as the situation may be, it was nice having someone to relate to... then my stomach growled again, making Micah and myself laugh. "Alright, lets get some food." I said, breaking the hug. I began to walk into the kitchen before she caught my attention again. "Humphrey?" "Yeah Micah?" I looked back at her, our eyes locking. "Thank you." she said. "No problem." I replied, smiling at her once more before leaving the room.

**Alright, let me start off by saying thank you for reading. I know this chapter probably isn't the greatest, but oh well. I should be updating more frequently soon, I like writing and my Xbox just broke, so I don't have that distracting me anymore. Anyways, favorite and follow if you think my story deserves it and leave a review if you feel like it!**

**Sincerely,**

**Branonymous**


	6. Quick Update

This story has not been discontinued. My laptop charger is broken and I haven't gotten a new one so I just haven't updated as I'd prefer to not type out 2k plus words on my phone. However, I should be getting a new charger soon so I should be updating shortly after that... hopefully that is. I haven't actually written the next chapter down yet so I guess we'll see how that goes. I have my main plot figured out, in fact I already revealed my main ideas to someone else to ty and give them a few ideas. Like I said in my profile, I just have issues with segueing into said ideas. Speaking of my profile, I put up a bit of info on my two main OCs, Michaela and Jessica. Mostly just what they look like, as humans mind you, as well as their some info on their personalities.

That's all I really have to say about this story but I do have ideas for two other stories, one an A&amp;O and the other one a Fairy Tail. Both will involve the main character from those stories as well as Micha and Jess, more than likely in a romance of some sort, involving one or both girls. But with how I write and all, as well as the fact that I don't always have much time to put into it, I don't know when those may have a shot of being published.

We'll anyways, that's all I have to say for now, look forward to see a new chaperone for this story soon... probably.

Sincerely,

Branonymous


End file.
